Plants vs. Zombies Wiki:Chat/Logs/17 February 2017
12:00 PM is who? 12:00 SCSF 12:00 oh. 12:02 bye btw 12:02 Like my song? 12:02 My new song. 12:14 Well... 12:20 putucup 12:25 <棚客> hi 12:29 First time when you looked in my eyes 12:29 Then fell asleep in my arms 12:29 I knew that this must be true love 12:29 Not everyone understands 12:29 Thought that it would last forever 12:29 But once things come to an end 12:29 I wish I could stop the time now 12:29 But I know well that I can’t 01:12 Hey pvz fans 01:12 hi 01:12 im a therepeater 01:13 ... 01:13 and your a repeater 01:14 Which one of you like PVZH 01:15 putucup, go in PM to vote on my song 01:15 Hi 01:15 hive zambie 01:16 Hi there zombie alex 01:16 i have a friend that is 16 01:16 and hates zombies 01:16 HEy! 01:17 hive hunter 01:18 Hive five 01:18 Ernesto? 01:18 My frined is ULTRA RARE 01:18 HE is a peashooter 01:22 (peashooter) 01:22 Ernesto, i've a problem :( 01:23 His mom is G____ _____ 01:24 ABSF! 01:24 Hey there 01:24 just leave from dinner 01:24 im homework 01:24 it's 8:24 PM in vietnam 01:24 same Its 8:24 in Indonesia 01:25 yeah, same time zone 01:25 TMH? 01:25 SCSF? 01:25 Lam? 01:25 Zam? 01:25 PTC? 01:26 ded 01:26 yes 01:26 ok, anything? 01:26 im still leveling up my plants 01:26 same 01:26 i play AB Epic this afternoon 01:27 BTW In AB Epic im hacker 01:27 (no) 01:27 how 01:28 Kiddin 01:28 So hard to hack 01:28 yeah 01:28 No hackers killed me 01:28 play minecraft 01:28 ? 01:28 Yes 1.1.02 01:28 1.10.2 01:29 me don't 01:29 ive purchased 120 dandelion seed packets 01:30 yeah 01:30 same 01:30 So expensive 01:31 'ABSF? 01:31 60 gems 01:31 oh TMH 01:31 654 01:31 gems 01:31 hard work 01:31 TMH? 01:32 G____ S_____W 01:32 Can aby one guess the name? 01:33 no 01:34 Green stuff 01:34 But with the W 01:37 bak 01:37 bye 01:37 Yes bad connection 01:37 to do list: 01:38 01:38 01:41 Green S____ 01:42 Holysh*t internet >:( 01:42 is bad 01:45 Hey! 01:45 Newbie 01:45 nop[01:47 i have the shrinking violet for 89 gems (cool) 01:47 Putucup, did you like "Father's Eyes"? 01:47 YEs 01:48 hey! 01:48 Phanto of ra! 01:53 IT'S PHANTOM U IDIOT 01:53 Whassup? 01:53 Phantom just over wirte it 01:53 write 01:53 is theres a way to change the price of real money plants to gems? 01:55 LOL Shrinking zombies is fun! 01:56 In the Chinese version of course! 01:56 ^ 01:56 :P 01:56 Btw, failed at Sky City EZ - Day 30 01:56 man shrinking zombies is fun! 01:56 I HATE (Zombot Battle Eagle-tron) 01:57 i hate (dr zomboss) 01:57 Srsly, if that boss has sound effects, the boss battle would be so cool 01:57 Sigh, like no Chinese bosses have its sound effects for some reason 01:57 If Pvz 2 with more gem plants it will be awesome! 01:58 with me, meh 01:58 I dont mind moar plants 01:58 i only mind the boss 01:58 ok phantom... 01:58 Others are ok for PvZ2 01:58 :D 01:58 i wish deadly zomboss existed 01:58 Deadly Zomboss? 01:58 Srsly? 01:58 btw, just call me PoRa 01:58 ... 01:58 Hover the icon 01:59 (peashooter2) (snow pea2) (repeater2) (threepeater2) (pea pod) (fire peashooter) (primal peashooter) (horsebean) (gatlingpea2) 01:59 Mass Pea assault! 01:59 Peashooters dont like to be called PeaS**ters 01:59 cant type 01:59 Help 01:59 Cant type 02:00 It not my fault but a system bug. 02:00 Deadly zomboss needs to Exist! 02:01 Zombot eagle tron? 02:01 Deadly zomboss has his blow torch summons invincible fire balls and ice balls! 02:01 ... 02:02 and summons zombies fast as f boi 02:02 really fast 02:02 using PVZTools 02:02 Bye.. 02:02 Sigh, all of u guys just like "boo" the current bosses and then things out of worse ideas for the bosses 02:02 tbh 02:03 ur idea is even worse than PvZ2's final boss (Zombot Tomorrow-tron) 02:03 Green shadow is a .... 02:03 girl or boy? said hatchlings 02:03 im outta here, no time to hear nonsenses 02:04 * Phantom of Ra out! 02:04 NOO!!! 02:04 Hey The Hugedude 02:04 Hello 02:05 HEllo comic sans 02:05 hello comic sans 02:05 Should I change my profile picture? 02:05 I haven't changed it for ages 02:06 for 400 BCs? 02:06 Sorry in pvz wiki every thing is weird 02:06 Actually I haven't changed it since big wave beach 02:06 oh 02:07 So I guess you have seen the costum world thread? 02:07 Pvz 2 china suk 02:08 HU? BFDI FAN! 02:08 NOO!! 02:08 Well, that game was bad since the nmt 02:08 Green shadow is a Boy 02:09 no a girl 02:09 no a girl 02:09 So? 02:09 i hate pvz Jttw 02:09 Chat is broken 02:09 Why do you think so 02:09 I have every plant maxed out 02:09 not me 02:10 about the custom world thread 02:10 I have all maxed but premiums and epic quests 02:10 Premiums? 02:10 PREMIUMS? 02:10 You paid for all 02:10 Yeah 02:10 No not all 02:10 Just gems 02:10 Oh then what 02:10 Me too 02:11 Snap dragon 02:11 my old pal 02:11 who are you? 02:11 Dont you remember? 02:11 Yes I do 02:12 that i spam long ago 02:12 and you shot a pea 02:12 remember that? 02:12 Cool White Peashooter 02:13 heya :) 02:13 Hey ima peashooter fan 02:13 İvvv 02:13 ... 02:13 Again? 02:14 Oops 02:14 I hate my phone 02:15 (toadstool) umm how make sceres? 02:15 sceres? 02:15 Secret? 02:15 afk for a sec 02:15 Chat bg 02:15 bug 02:16 sceres + (toadstool) = (hard-nut) 02:16 What exactly is scerez? 02:16 I still don't know what a sceres is 02:17 Me too 02:17 sceres is a weird stuff 02:17 this is also why I wanted to rephrase that "random gibberish" rule 02:17 sceres is hard-nut 02:18 That explains a lot 02:18 Yeah but how does a Toadstool and a Hard-nut equal a Hard-nut 02:18 Toadstoll is worthless 02:18 (hard-nut) aww! a nut! 02:19 Toadstool is weird 02:19 I have many questions and I want none of them answered 02:19 pvz 2 on pc explains alot 02:20 Yeah, that 02:20 Exactly 02:20 %101 02:20 (Primal Peashooter) Are adorbs 02:21 WHAT PEASHOOTERS COME FORM peas 02:22 Couldn't agree more 02:22 Alright I gotta go 02:23 Test... 02:23 wait a slime come form? 02:23 jelly 02:23 Jelly 02:23 no icon 02:24 Umm... Paint 02:24 ._. 02:27 Download Pvz 2 china:a.byfen.com 02:30 Pretty Lightnig! 02:30 ... ay? 02:30 Both of you. Again. 02:31 ..... 02:31 We are not enemies anymore 02:31 Both guys? 02:33 yes 02:33 yes 02:33 k 02:54 <棚客> Seems 02:55 <棚客> like I've missed something 02:55 <棚客> So, Phantom of Ra has gone... yet again? 02:56 yep 02:56 <棚客> so unfortunate for me... 02:57 <棚客> I'll be glad if someone else could help me though 02:59 <棚客> hi 03:00 ....... 2017 02 17